Leave Out All the Rest
by The Night Lord
Summary: Set six years after Supernatural season 5, Dean visits someone and reflects on his loss. Submission for Slayalive Scribes Crossover Challenge. Please read and review. Feedback is appreciated


**Another challenge from Slayalive, this one is a crossover takes place about six years after the end of Supernatural season 5 and Dean reflects on his loss. Now beta'd and edited. Thanks very much to Emmie**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. But no one would listen, because no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving, when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know"_

The 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled into the park and rumbled to a stop, as a man and a young girl hopped out. Standing at six foot two, the man had very short brown hair, with steely eyes and was wearing an ordinary black T-shirt; dark blue opened collared shirt and a dark brown leather jacket over faded jeans and heavy boots.

"Hey, Hailey, don't run too far," Dean Winchester called out.

The little girl, around five years old, had flowing long brown hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress, while carrying a small bouquet of red roses in one hand. She smiled at her father and waited for him to catch up, before taking his hand in hers. Dean gave his daughter a small smile, thinking about how much she looked like her mother and then the smile faded. That's why they were here. It had been a year since the funeral and now they were back for a memorial.

Dean led the way amongst the graves, having a small sense of nostalgia, remembering the countless times he and his brother had often come to cemeteries, digging up skeletal remains and setting them on fire in order to stop their raging spirits. But this time, this was completely different. Dean had never been one for funerals, but this was important, to both him and his daughter.

"There she is," Hailey cried, pointing out the grave.

Slowly, Dean headed towards the headstone, as Hailey raced ahead and knelt before the grave, before gently placing the bouquet next to the headstone. Dean stood there silently, hands in pockets as he stared at the photo on the headstone, trying his best to hold back the tears as he read the inscription.

_Here Lies Faith Lehane-Winchester  
1981-2015  
Dearly Beloved Wife of Dean and Mother of Hailey  
Tragically Taken From Us, But Never Forgotten_

"I miss you, Mommy," Hailey said.

"Hailey, how 'bout you head back to the car?" Dean asked, his voice husky with grief.

"Sure, Daddy."

The little girl got up from her mother's grave and gave her father a hug, before heading back to the car. Dean watched her go, making sure she got to the vehicle, before turning back to the grave of his wife.  
"Well, here I am, one year later. And it hasn't gotten any easier, Faith. Raising Hailey out on the road hasn't been easy for me. I know you would rather it if I'd settled down and tried to give her a normal life, but I wasn't raised that way. Besides, look at her parents: a Slayer and a hunter. How can a kid with parents like us have a normal life?"

"You know, I've missed you so much, Faith. So has Hailey. And I'm trying to be strong for her, strong for us both, but I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm barely making it through each day. It's only because of Hailey that I am making it through. I'm slowly, very slowly getting there and I know it's not an easy journey, but I know you're watching over us. That's what I told Hailey when she asked me where you went. I said 'Hailey, your mom's gone to a better place. She's up there, watching over us. So whenever you miss her or feel sad, just remember she's looking down at you."

"I barely talk to anyone these days. Even Sammy. Hardly see him anymore. Only time I do is when I need help on a job. And if I need someone to take care of Hailey when I'm busy, it's off to Aunty Buffy, but I don't see her much either. She's running command central with all the Slayers and gets quite busy with saving the world. That and arranging wedding plans with Sam. They make a good couple. I'm happy for him."

"I remember the day you came to help me out with Lucifer. Somehow, you heard about my deal, how I went to Hell and Lucifer rising, so you tried to track Sammy down. I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw me alive and well. It was a good thing you came along too. We were fighting a losing battle, but with you, Buffy, Angel and the whole Slayer army, we managed to kick Lucifer's ass back to Hell."

"Remember when we first met? It was after you defeated the First and I was flying solo. That was about the time Sammy left us and took off to college. I was hoping to let off some steam, so I begged my Dad to let me go solo on a case. Good thing too, cause that was the night I met you. I never heard of a Slayer before and you quite keenly showed me what they are. I was impressed."

By this time, a single tear had streaked down Dean's face and he wiped it away. "We had some great times during those next few nights. You were the only one who really stood out amongst my list of girls. Well, there was another who fought hard for your crown, but she didn't quite get there. You were the first girl I truly loved. It's funny, seeing as how we were only together for a few nights and then never saw each other for another six years. It's amazing what can happen in that time."

"Which brings me back to Lucifer. Soon after I killed him, you fell pregnant and we hurriedly got married. Man, that was crazy, organising a wedding in like three months. Luckily, Buffy knew some people who could help out, but it didn't make it any less crazy. You were mad with your hormones going all over the place, but we got the wedding going and tied the knot. Reception was mad as well. Spike got drunk and knocked over the wedding cake and I remember you threatening to stake his ass right then and there if it wasn't for Illyria offering to 'take care of her pet', as she put it. Good thing Willow was there to fix the cake up and everything was good again."

"I remember the day Hailey was born. That was when I learnt just exactly how strong a Slayer really is. I swear you broke one or two of my fingers. But that was nothing compared when I saw our baby girl for the first time. She was so perfect. She looks a hell of a lot like you, Faith, the resemblance is uncanny. And she has your attitude to boot, so I guess I've got my hands full."

Dean let out a small sigh, before looking over his shoulder at his daughter. She was still sitting in the car, keeping herself amused by going through the cassette collection. A small smile reached Dean's lips and he turned back to the grave, before letting out another small sigh, wiping away another tear and continuing

"I'll never forget the day Buffy called me and told me the news. Sam and I were out on a job, doing our brotherly thing together. Hailey was staying with her Uncle Angel, while you and Buffy went out to take care of some unruly demons. Don't ask me to pronounce the name, only Giles can. But it was a freaking ambush and a bloody battle erupted. Buffy and Satsu were the only lucky ones to make it out. I swear my whole world came crashing down when Buffy told me that you had fallen in battle. At least you went out fighting. I know you would have preferred that way. That's the life of a Slayer, I guess. Not like my job's any different really, but I figured I would have been the one to go out first. Well, again anyway. If it wasn't for Hailey's sake, I honestly don't know what I would have done. I'd go to Hell and back for you, Faith."

Dean paused for a moment, the grief starting to completely overcome him and he took a few deep breaths before continuing, "The day of your funeral. I'll never forget that one either. We had it at night so Angel and Spike could join us. Personally, I would have cremated you, but Buffy and Willow wouldn't have it that way. They wanted a proper funeral for you. And since I know that's how you would have wanted it, I obliged. A few days after that, I packed up my stuff, said goodbye to Bobby and Sam, before heading out on the road with Hailey. This past year has been tough. Just been throwing myself into my job, only making sure I don't get myself killed for Hailey's sake. To be honest, I'd been dreading this day to come. I didn't know what I was going to say. What do you say at someone's grave, 'I'm sorry?' The only thing I'm sorry for is not being with you on your last day. But then, I would probably have died too, so I guess there's that."

"I'm gonna head off now, Faith, get back on the road with Hailey, continue teaching her the tricks of the trade like my father did for me. And I'll keep telling her stories about you. She loves them so much. She misses you so much. I miss you so much. And I love you so much. I just hope you're at peace somewhere."

Wiping the tears away, Dean turned and headed back to the Impala, seeing another car parked to his. Hailey was still in the car, but was talking to the other person. As Dean got closer, he recognised the person as she turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey, Buffy, how's things?" Dean asked.

"Alright, I suppose," Buffy replied, "How you feeling?"

Dean shrugged, doing his best to hide his emotions. Buffy nodded, understanding.  
"Alright, well, I'll go and pay my respects. Will we see you again? I mean, apart from the next apocalypse or something like that?"

"Don't know. I'm just not ready to see everyone again, that's all."

"Okay then. Well, see you later, Dean. Bye, Hailey."

"Bye, Aunty Buffy," Hailey called, waving at her.

Buffy waved back, before heading into the cemetery, as Dean got into the Impala and sighed. He sat there for a few minutes, before noticing that his daughter was staring at him. Giving her a smile, he fished the keys out of his pocket and started the car up, before pulling away from the parking lot and driving away.

"Is Mommy really watching over us?" Hailey asked.

"I'd like to think so," Dean replied.

His daughter started humming to the music. Staring at her, Dean decided to do his best and try to move on. He knew it wouldn't be easy and that it would be a long struggle to overcome it, but he also knew it would be the best. Faith wouldn't want him to wallow in his grief, constantly thinking about her and wishing how things were different. She'd want him to be the best father he could be to Hailey and move on with his life, but Dean knew he could never let her go. He might try and move on, but he could truly never let Faith go.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
